A plurality of inspection processes are conventionally performed in an automobile manufacturing plant or the like, and a managing system which manages each inspection process is known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a system which displays to that effect when an inspection result of an inspection process having been performed does not satisfy a predetermined standard. Further, the inspection processes include a visual inspection by an inspector. In the visual inspection, the inspector judges whether an inspection target is qualified or disqualified, in accordance with a criterion predetermined for each inspection item.
Meanwhile, an operation support technology using an augmented reality (hereinafter, AR) technology is known in recent years. As a technology for operation support, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology to display information related to a fault recovery operation superimposed on a video picture of a reality space in a wearable AR display device worn by an operator.